Robert's House
In the woods one dark Christmas Eve, two guys named Anthony and, well, the other one didn't have a name since he was adopted and was never thought of a name. Anthony calls him Plankton. Anthony (17 years old) and Plankton (18 years old) went missing after going into a man's house, named Robert. Robert was 54 and had a brother, Bob. He worked at the police station, and Robert killed humans. Anthony and Plankton were screwing around the woods near Anthony's house, when they saw a huge 42 floor tall house. Robert was in his rocking chair, shotgun right behind him. Anthony and Plankton walked inside and greeted Robert, curiously. Anthony and Plankton walk in the house, not a lot of lights, but a small Elf on the Shelf. They went up to the next floor, all they saw was blood and organs. They saw the Elf on the Shelf, still there on the first floor. This happened every floor, but one floor had blood only, spelling out the words, Save Me, Save Me, and Save Us. "Us? Who is us?" Anthony said. Once they got up to the last floor, They were tired and asked Robert if he had anything to munch on or drink. Robert offered them a drink, but not an ordinary one. The drink was a normal Coke bottle, but with some sort of poison or sleeping pill inside it. Robert handed the two their drinks, and after about 14 minutes, they fell asleep and Robert was ready to strike. Robert tied up Anthony and Plankton in a chair and got some weapons from his secret basement. He got a shotgun, a Tommy Gun and a knife. He filled the guns with a lot of ammo. About 3 minutes later, he woke Anthony and Plankton up. Plankton immediately asks "What the f**k is going on?" Robert doesn't reply. He pulls out his knife and stabs Plankton in the chest twice. Anthony's face is frozen in fear. Robert turns to Anthony and shoots Anthony once, but misses the second time. Anthony manages to get the gun from Robert and shoots Robert's forehead, near the brain. Anthony reaches for the knife and cuts the ropes that him and Plankton were strapped to. Plankton is injured, but can still walk. The stabs were very little, about 1 centimeter the least. Anthony finds a match and burns down the house. Robert burns to death as the fire manages to reach the top floor. Anthony and Plankton run back to the house as Robert's house burns down quicker. Two weeks later, Robert's body was found. Not only was his body found, but 3,586 body's in his basement closet, Two of them being Plankton's parents. Another week later passed, and Anthony and Plankton were found guilty of murder. They were found guilty the entire court session, and both of them were sentenced to jail. After a month they got their interrogation. Well, do you remember Bob, Robert's brother? Bob was a murdering psycho too, but worked at the police station to kill people at interrogation. Bob shut the door and got out a knife and said "You killed Robert. Now you will see what pain it feels to be dead." Anthony and Plankton were sort of confused until he got the knife out. Anthony and Plankton said "Save Me, Save Me. SAVE US!", Thinking that somebody could hear them. Plankton died first, and Bob took out his organs right in front of Anthony, and cooking the organs to "eat", according to Bob. After Plankton's guts are cooked, Bob puts them on a small plate and kills Anthony. Blood is all over the windows and on the security camera. Bob cooks Anthony's guts and eats both of their guts. Four days later, the police told their parents that they were cut open and their guts used for food. The parents, crying deeply. They decide to adopt more children. On February 17th, the Connecticut High School was made in honer of 6 children now. Those kids all died from, Robert or Bob. Bob was then sentenced to death after the security footage was found. Anthony and Plankton may rest in peace peacefully, forever. - Connecticut Daily News Category:Update Categories Category:Crime